


Countdown, Cheer Up

by TheIcyMage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Countdown, Holidays, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wants to be alone this New Year, but that gives him to think about what he didn't get to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown, Cheer Up

    Dipper and Mabel’s house had been cleaned and decorated for this day. It was pointless, Dipper thought to the worn volume he was holding, to clean up for a party that would make a mess. Regardless his sister had done a spectacular job. Their home seemed to glow with a radiance that was reflected in everyone’s face. Well, almost everyone’s. Even alone at the fireplace, he could hear their friends’ chattering voices competing with the booming music. He had asked for one room to be free of any party-goers so he could read in peace-a request that could only be fulfilled with his twin’s sheer charisma. Across from him hung many frames that preserved different moments, both good and bad, and that encased few cheesy smiles. They had filled those frames earlier; even though the envelope of photos had lost most of the bulk it held when their father picked it up at the store, something about the walls still felt empty. He reached into his vest pocket and found a wrinkled list labeled “New Year Revelations.”  When they found the lists in a box of decorations, Mabel alone had the privilege of pointing to each item and singing, “Done, done, done,”

     Suddenly, the music was cut off. Thinking he probably should join the others, Dipper stood up with the book still in his hands.  
“Ten! …… Nine!” Mourning the missed opportunity, his eyes fell to the book.  
“…Eight! …. Seven!” He glanced from the book to the list  
“Six!...Five!” Then to the fire  
“Four!… Three!” He set the list into the book  
“Two!” And decided to move  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” With a cheer, he slammed the book, set it on the table, and joined his friends. Later, he would throw aside his old goals to make new ones. Later, he would return to the book and turn a new page. For now, though, he could leave those by the fire and join everyone in having a good time. It was time to live in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short story about a nameless female character, but I re-wrote it because I thought it could fit Dipper better, If anything seems inconsistent or you notice Dipper being referred to with female pronouns, let me know. Also, the book was originally a photo album, so I'll leave it to interpretation if Dipper is reading the Journal.


End file.
